


Torn

by alyssakittie04



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/F, Smosh Pit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssakittie04/pseuds/alyssakittie04
Summary: You and your best friend/crush Courtney lose touch after high school. When you reconnect,  will your friendship be the same?
Relationships: Courtney Miller x Reader - Relationship, Courtney Miller/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Torn

The motion of someone walking into the classroom distracted you from your Algebra 2 worksheet, so you instinctively looked up to see who it was. Instead of seeing a familiar face of someone in your class that was late constantly, you saw a beautiful blonde. She stood anxiously inside the class, looking around. You presumed she was trying to find an open seat. Her eyes locked with yours and you shot her a friendly smile. Her eyes seemed to light up, which made your heart flutter.

“You’re late,” the teacher bellowed from the back of the classroom.

“I’m sorry. I got lost,” the girl answered, taking her eyes off you and instead looked at the approaching teacher. 

The teacher snatched the piece of paper the blonde was handing to her. She took a moment to read what was on it, and then handed it back to the girl, scowling at her. You weren’t surprised, because your teacher had never been a very pleasant person, but it hurt a little to watch her be so rude to someone who was clearly new.

“Take a seat so I can continue with my lesson that was so rudely interrupted,” the teacher spat, storming off to her desk.

The blonde scanned the room again anxiously, trying to find a seat quick enough so she wasn’t scolded again. You reached your hand up in the air slightly to grab her attention.

“There’s a free seat over here,” you said, loud enough for her to hear but not enough to get attention drawn to you. Her face lit up again as she quickly moved down the aisles and to the empty seat next to you.

“Thank you so much,” she said and she sat down and unloaded her supplies onto her desk.

“No problem. Are you new to Frosted Grove?” you asked, leaning your face on the hand that was propped up on your desk.

“Yeah. I just moved here from California,” she replied. 

The teacher shushed you harshly as she began teaching again. You didn’t want to make her even more cranky than she already was, so you tore off a piece of lined paper you had on your desk. You wrote down your phone number on it with the words “I would like to know more but don’t want to upset satan 🙄” and passed it over to the blonde. She gladly took it, smiling at your comment and quickly putting your number into her phone. She texted you the purple devil emoji so you could save her number as well.

-

You: Name’s (y/n), aka the only one in this class that actually does the work

Court: Courtney, nice to meet ya. And now that I’m around, you won’t be lol

You: Good to know. Are you any good at this stuff? Imma need a study buddy

Court: I’m good enough to pass, I got you

You: Epicc. So why’d you move to little ol’ Indiana? And I know it’s not ‘cause of the attractions 

Court: My dad’s work transferred him here for some reason. Understaffed ig. And there’s gotta be something fun to do around here! I don’t wanna be bored out of my mind!

You: Well, there is this cute coffee shop/book store down the street that I love hanging out at. Are you doing anything after school?

Court: Not besides unpacking 🤢 why?

You: Maybe I could show you around town? The coffee shop has the BEST bagels.

Court: Traveling around an unfamiliar town with a stranger after school instead of taking care of responsibilities? Count me in!

You: Lmaoo. Where’s your locker? I can meet you there after 7th and we can head on out

Court: Down the main hall by the entrance

You: Awesome

-

Your texting was cut short due to the teacher yelling at a kid in the front to put his phone away. You two didn’t want to get into even more trouble, so you packed your phones away. During the rest of the lesson, all you could think about was how you were going to spend the afternoon with Courtney. Every once in a while you’d catch her looking over at you, just in time for her to duck her head and pretend she’s paying very close attention to her notes. It made you chuckle. 

The shrill ring of the bell brings you out of your thoughts, and you start packing up to leave for your third period. Courtney packs up way faster than you but waits for you to be finished so the two of you can walk out together.

“What’s your next class?” you ask, and she glances down at a piece of paper in her hand.

“Uh, it says here I have Chemistry, room 12B.”

“Oh cool, I have Environmental Science in the same hall. I’ll walk you,” you said, standing up and flinging your backpack over your shoulder.

“Thanks. I have no idea where I’m going. This school is too big if you ask me!”

The two of you talked and laughed as you walked to class, and the rest of the school day went off without a hitch. You texted in between classes and when you had free time, slowly getting to know Courtney more and more. Turns out you both had a love for video games and The Selection series. She had told you about other books like the series and explained some of the plots. You made a mental note to look for those books at the bookstore. You needed new material anyway.

When the final bell of the day rang, you were basically flying out the door and down the hall towards Courtney’s locker. You were so out of breath when you made it that you had to lean against the lockers next to her’s for support. Even though you were one of the first people in the hallway, Court was nearly finished packing up her things. She grabbed a textbook off the top shelf that was apparently very heavy because she had to drop her bag to catch it. A few notebooks spilled out of the bag and onto the floor, so you crouched down to get them for her. And you picked up one of the notebooks, a printed picture of Courtney and some girl at the beach fell out onto the ground. You reached down to pick it up, examining it.

“Where’d you find that? I’ve been tearing up my room looking for it,” Court asked.

“Just fell out of this notebook,” you replied, putting the notebooks back in her bag and standing up to hand it to her.

“Thanks for finding it,” she replied.

“No problem.” 

She took the picture from you along with her bag and used a magnet to hang it on the inside of her locker door. She closed the door and turned to you, silently telling you she was all set. You began walking out the main doors and down the sidewalk, which was beautifully lined with cherry blossom trees in full bloom.

“So who was that girl?”

“In the photo?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s my girlfriend Anna. We’ve been together since freshman year.”

“Oh wow,” you said, picking your words carefully. “Four years. That’s a lot.”

“Yeah. We’ve broken up a couple of times because of some little issues here and there, but I won’t bore you with those details. They’re not important anyway, because we’re still going strong,” she said, smiling as she thought of her girlfriend. 

Something about the fact that she wasn’t single but still flirted with you a little rubbed you the wrong way. Who knows, maybe she was just being friendly and you can’t read people as easily as you thought.

“Well, I’m glad you guys are happy. You deserve it,” you said, putting on a smile as you approached the coffee shop.

“Dream Bean Coffee and Books,” she read aloud.

“A.k.a. the most fun place in this dreary town.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked excitedly, grabbing your wrist and dragging you into the shop. The biggest grin was plastered on her face, and the conversation about Anna was immediately forgotten.

-time skip-

The girls had decided to sit on the small rose-colored couch in the corner of the shop, directly under a window that allowed sunlight to flood in. You both sat in ways that were not considered “normal,” but you didn’t care. The warmth of the sun and the coffee cups in your hands didn’t make you hot, but instead, warmed you just right. You both talked quietly, and even though you had only known Courtney for a few hours, you felt like you’d known her for years.

There was something about Court that made you so happy. You weren’t sure what it was, but her light touches to your arm when she laughed or the gleam in her eye when she’d talk about her pets was definitely a part of it. You ended up walking her home once it had gotten dark. It was just a few blocks away from your own, so you felt safe enough to just walk back instead of calling an Uber.

The two of you approached the doorstep, and before you knew it, Courtney had wrapped you up in a tight hug.

“Thank you for today,” she mumbled into your shoulder.

“Anytime, Court,” you said, and she released you from the hug to give you a smile. “See you tomorrow?”

“Can’t wait,” she said, opening the door to her home and going inside.

You walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk, giving her home one last look. As you trudged on to your own home, you heard your phone ding.

-

Court: You sure know how to make a girl smile. Sweet dreams cutie 💕

-

You smiled widely. You knew sooner rather than later you were going to fall hard for this girl.


End file.
